


5 Times Clint Barton Said "Caw, Caw" And 1 Time Someone Said It Back

by Aloneindarknes7



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Caw Caw Motherfucker, Get Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-20
Updated: 2012-09-20
Packaged: 2017-11-14 15:38:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/516905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aloneindarknes7/pseuds/Aloneindarknes7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint Barton has a mating call and it works.</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 Times Clint Barton Said "Caw, Caw" And 1 Time Someone Said It Back

It wasn’t uncommon for Coulson to take his lunch in his office. He was able to get more work done while still relenting to his body’s need for nourishment even if his particular lunch wasn’t very nourishing. He just couldn’t resist when the cafeteria had fries. 

Unlike the rest of the food in the Helicarrier’s cafeteria, the fries were done perfectly. They weren’t overly greasy and they were never burned. It also helped that when the cafeteria was making fries the deep fryers were able to coax the aroma around throughout the floors and made every mouth on board water. The fries were the one food that the cafeteria never messed up and never could now without fear of the consequences. Unlike the grilled cheese sandwiches, which were either a hit or a devastating miss, the fries were always perfect.

When he entered his office, Phil knew he wasn’t alone. His eyes darted up to the air vents and narrowed suspiciously. “Get your own fries, Barton; you’re worse than the pigeons in the park.” He threatened as he sat the container of fries on his desk. Moving to the air vent, he switched the lever to close it and smirked triumphantly. 

Only to turn around and find Barton sitting on the edge of his desk eating his fries, “Caw, caw,” Clint grinned as he popped another fry into his mouth. 

Phil narrowed his eyes and reached into his suit for his taser. Clint saw the movement and grabbed a few more fries before bolting out of the room with his grin still remaining.

_-_-_-_-_-_-

“Shit, I left my commlink behind.” Clint swore. It was bad enough that they had to fight during what would be the biggest snow storm of the year but he had to go and forget his communication link too. Coulson would be pissed at him later for it.

“Just start cawing if you get into trouble then, Jarvis will pick up on it.” Tony assured as he dropped Clint off and flew back down into the middle of the fight. Clint snorted but started shooting at the blue furry attackers lining the streets.

It was an hour later that the battle was finally over and the Avengers were gathering in the cleared streets. “Stark, go pick up Hawkeye and we can head back to the tower.” Steve ordered as he tried to smear the blue goop off of his shield.

“I think he’s fine up there. He probably built himself a snow nest.” Tony commented. “I haven’t heard any cawing so I say we leave him.”

“Cawing?” Steve repeated.

“Hawkeye left his commlink behind but I gave him a codeword in case he was in trouble.” Tony assured. Steve continued to stare at him as though he wondered how the man in front of him was actually an adult yet alone a superhero.

“Your voice carries on the wind so caw, caw, you motherfucker! Get your metal ass up here and pick me up before I freeze to death!” The Avengers all looked up to the direction from the yell.

Tony smirked as he fired off his blasters again. “Well, I guess the Hawk doesn’t like his nest after all.”

_-_-_-_-_-_-

Clint moved through the vent doing his daily routine check. Usually his daily routine check was followed by Coulson giving him his daily lecture about climbing through the air vents not being something that Clint was supposed to do at all yet alone every day. Coulson especially hated when Clint was doing it while injured. To be fair, it was only a pulled muscle in his leg and he had been through much worse and still climbed through the vents.

Knowing the ventilation system left Clint with a lot of advantages. For instance, he heard Steve and Tony walking under him for a moment before they suddenly disappeared. There were only two rooms around him currently so Clint shimmied his way in the direction of one and smirked with triumph for his correct guess when he heard the two.

The smirk fell from his lips when he actually got into viewing sight of the two. They were both already shirtless and heavily making out. It didn’t appear that they were in the mood for stopping soon either.

He had to think and act quickly before the two got more into it. It was really difficult to go backwards through the vents but maybe if he—holy shit Steve was going for Tony’s belt; it was time to panic and act on instinct!

“Caw, caw!” He screamed desperately, making the two suddenly jerk apart and look around the empty room.

“Clint?” Steve’s face went bright red with a blush as he scrambled to grab his shirt.

Tony scowled and glared into the ventilation system. “Hey, Hawkass, you mind leaving us alone?”

“Gladly,” Clint dropped down from the vent and walked out of the room covering his eyes. He closed the door behind him and shuddered. He needed to get the image of an aroused Stark out of his mind. He needed a distraction, possibly a sexy one.

Looking up, Clint figured he could still make the jump into the overhead vent despite his pulled muscle. Besides, the vents were the quickest way to find out where Coulson was.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

He was going to tell him how he felt about him this time. He wasn’t going to chicken out. He was going to tell Clint Barton that he loved him if he lived through this.

Phil’s thoughts ran through the normal desperate train they always took when Hawkeye went down in the field. He was currently running even more desperately than his mind. His gun was out and he was shooting at everything that so much as looked his way and wasn’t a friendly. He knew it wasn’t doing much, but he also knew that Natasha and Hill were running behind him and would finish what he started.

When he had heard Steve yelling through the commlink that Clint had taken a direct hit and fallen from his perch, Coulson had felt his heart drop into his stomach for the millionth time.

He was going to tell him how he felt about him this time.

Three more shots into the strange creatures that they were still unsure about their origins. It didn’t seem to matter where they came from though, what with their nasty habit of eating everything and everyone around them. SHIELD was still working on evacuating everyone but anyone who wasn’t able to shoot became an instant meal for the creatures and if Clint was unconscious...

He wasn’t going to chicken out.

Cap had said that he had fell from the north of his perch. Phil was closing in on the area now. He could also see three of the creatures heading for the same spot.

He was going to tell Clint Barton that he loved him if he lived through this.

His gun went off instantly and repeatedly until all three creatures stopped screaming and moving. He jumped over their squirming bodies and knelt next to the broken up rumble surrounding the body. There was a lot of blood and Clint’s grappling hook still connected to where it had latched on.

Hill and Natasha took position surrounding them and continued to fire even as Hill made a call into SHIELD for medical and quick evac for the two of them. Coulson knew that it would only take five minutes at the most but those five minutes took an eternity for the medical team to arrive.

Clint didn’t say anything as they moved him, not even a groan, and Coulson knew that wasn’t a good sign. But he had a job to do and he made sure that every single creature would end up dead before he would let himself stop.

It was hours later that he was finally able to see Clint again. The doctors ensured him that he would be fine but he had gotten a concussion, broken three different bones due to his bad landing, and also had sixteen new stitches in his back.

Phil gently brushed his fingers over Clint’s own as he listened to the gentle beeping of the machines reassure him that Clint was alive. Clint’s fingers twitched and he groaned.

“Clint, say something,” Coulson begged as he looked down into the medical bed, his hand wrapping around Clint’s.

Mustering up the effort, Clint smiled and opened his mouth, “Caw, caw, motherfuckers.”

Phil felt himself smile when Clint’s fingers squeezed around his hand. He wasn’t going to chicken out this time.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Clint fell onto the bed with a happy sigh and wiped at the spunk on his stomach. His face was a content grin as he looked over at his bed partner. Coulson looked back with an equally content smile that was slowly falling away. “I swear that if you say what I think you’re going to say--”

“Caw, caw,” Clint smirked.

“That’s it.” Phil shifted and kicked Clint in the side hard enough to literally kick him out of the bed.

Clint fell with a grunt and a protest of, “But it’s my mating call!”

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

+1

“I am never erasing this. In fact the first thing I’m going to do when I get home is save it in as many different formats as possible.”

“Stark got me drunk.”

“And that’s why you left me a voicemail of different bird mating calls?”

“I miss you! You’ve been gone for three weeks and Fury took you away from me as soon as we got together.”

“You mean as soon as you got better from falling off of a building.”

“Right, that too.”

“To be fair, I will be home in two more days.”

“Trust me, I know; I have a countdown going on.”

“I have to get back to the mission now.”

“I have to get back to sleeping off my hangover anyways.”

“Clint?”

“Phil?”

“I miss you too. Caw, caw.”

“We are the perfect couple.”


End file.
